Random Chalenges
by BloodRedKitsuneShiorikai
Summary: Just various challenges I have thought up. It will have many more series then Harry Potter and Naruto but must will have one or the other series in them. All challenges will be crossovers though.
1. First Set

Ok A few challenges have come to mind. PM me or review if you are interested.

Harry Potter and Naruto crossover:

Harry has died during a new war that popped up with in the Wizarding world 90 years later. However Death does not let the hero of the second war with Voldemort go peacefully into the afterlife. Instead Harry is reborn in the Naruto universe as one of the 9 Jinchuriki. He can be anyone of them and owe his allegiance to whatever village. He must however be paired with the reincarnation of either Tonks if a guy or Malfoy if a girl. Either way they should regain their memories of past lives.

Harry Potter and Fairy Tail Crossover:

Harry and any character of your choice are sent to Fiore before Erza joins the guild. Harry and whoever you choose to go with him must join Fairy Tail. They must also have ability type magic. Finally they must take a job that entails them bringing down the Tower of Heaven and saving the slaves. Whether Jelal is manipulated or not is up to you.

Yugioh and Bleach Crossover:

What would happen if instead of Zangetsu Ichigo's Zanpakuto spirit was the spirit of a millennium item? Here are the rules for this challenge. First Ichigo must find out about his Zanpakuto being in a dormant state before his first battle with Byakuya. Second the sealed state must become the Millennium Item once he learns it's name. Third for the Shikai use your imagination but don't get carried away. Finally the spirit should be the holder of the item i.e Yugi Moto(Millennium Puzzle), Ryou Bakura(Millennium Ring), Ishizu Ishtar (Millennium Necklace), Malik/Marik Ishtar (Millennium Rod), Maximillian Pegasus (Millennium Eye, For this one he has to give up one of his eyes), Shadi (Millennium Ank and Millennium Scale)

Yugioh and Bleach Crossover:

Instead of using the powers of a Fullbringer to regain his Shinigami powers Ichigo finds and acquires the power of a Millennium Item. This can be any Millennium Item and can also be tied into the Yugioh storyline or any of the other Yugioh series storlines. He must know how to play Duel Monsters. He must at some point become adapt at using the power of the Shadow Realm and most use Shadow Games frequently. His continued use should also make him crueler with each game but not to the point where he's evil. He will basically make a Yami for himself who is in charge well in the Shadow Realm to replace the missing part of his soul that his Hollow represented.

Yugioh and Harry Potter Crossover:

Instead of Yugi and other characters from the Yugioh series going to Hogwarts Harry and Tonks go to Japan and a special magic school there. Rules are as follows. 1) Tonks must be the same age as Harry. 2) Seto must be at the school and believe in Magic. 3) The holders of the items should be Yugi and Atem Millennium Puzzle (Magic has allowed the Yami's and Hikari's to exist at the same time), Ryou and Bakura Millennium Ring, Millennium Eye should be ownerless but eventually belong to Tonks, Millennium Rod should be won from Marik/Malik by Seto, Millennium Necklace should stay with Ishizu, Millennium Scale should be gifted by Shadi to Malik/Marik, and Millennium Key should be won from Shadi by Harry. Harry and Tonks decks are up to you as is Shadi's. Pairing should be Harry x Tonks.


	2. Second Set

Harry Potter and Naruto crossover:

Anko is the sister of both Petunia and Lilly well visiting Petunia she discovers Harry. Harry however is very malnourished and shows signs of physical abuse. He also seems to have split personality disorder. Being enraged Anko takes Harry away and back with her to Konoha. It is found out after she has him meet with the head of the Yamanaka clan that Harry's split personality gives him multiple chakra sources (One for each personality) as well as being the development of some kind of Bloodline. Harry has to return to Hogwarts and should get a different wand for each personality.

Naruto and Inuyasha crossover:

What if the well in the Higurashi shrine lead not to the Feudal Era of Japan but to Konoha? Story should take place before Chuunin Exams for Naruto and at the beginning of Inuyasha. Kagome must be paired with Kakashi as well as act as a mother figure towards Naruto like she does Shippo. Kagome can have a unique bloodline or unique chakra either one is fine. Her weapon of choice is up to you. Whether the well is a one way trip or two like in Inuyasha is also up to you.

Harry Potter and Naruto crossover:

Harry is Itachi challenge. Itachi passes on after his battle with Sasuke and as a result enters the cycle of rebirth. He is reborn as Harry Potter making it impossible for Kabuto to bring him back during the war. Harry regains the memories and also acquires the sharingan. Whether he gets the Mangekyou and how he gets it is up to you. He should regain his memories and the Sharingan no later then the Troll incident in the first book.

Harry Potter and Naruto Crossover:

What if Lily was actually from a clan in Kusa? What if she had a bloodline that everyone including her clan thought was dormant? She uses the bloodline to protect herself and Harry and manages to head back to the Elemental Countries with Harry. She makes it back to Kusa and lets everyone know that she does in fact possess the bloodline as does Harry. The bloodline should be a dojutsu of some kind. The more unique the properties the better. Lily and Harry's emerald eyes should be the first stage of it rather then it's dormant stage. This means that their bloodline is always active to the first level and applying chakra puts it to the next level. Preferred pairing is Harry x Anko. How and when they meet is up to you. However this means that the timeline in the Elemental countries is before Naruto is born.

Yugioh and Naruto crossover:

At a young age Naruto is thrown out of the village in the middle of the night and left to die. Kyuubi has other plans however and sends Naruto to Domino City. Naruto grows up not remembering his old home and learns about duel monsters from his adoptive father the creator of the game Maximilian Pegasus. Naruto should get to create some of his own cards and make his deck the way he wants. Naruto's Monster Spirit should be Kurama the Nine Tailed Demon Lord (A card made after Kyuubi whose name is Kurama)

Bleach and Inuyasha:

What if one of the times that Inuyasha lost control he killed Kagome? What if she was sent to Soul Society before the vizards, Urahara, and Yoruichi were exiled? Kagome should become a Shinigami. Her zanpakuto can be anything you want so long as it has to do with her priestess powers. She should also be aware of Aizen's manipulations even if she doesn't say anything she should suspect him. There are two choices here A) she confronts Aizen and ends up being exiled with the others. B) She sits back and watches the events leading up to the exile of the Vizards, Urahara, and Yoruichi but stays in contact with the exiles feeding them info on Aizen's actions.

**PM or review if you are interested in any of these challenges.**


End file.
